


Unforgettable Day

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: It's yukina's birthday and Ran was filled with guilt that she couldn't make it to her party.





	Unforgettable Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for yukina's birthday but I'm a little bit late. I hope you enjoy this little fic. Happy birthday Babe <3 I also didn't proof read this yet so oop

Time was ticking, her legs moving unbelievably fast for the first time ever..or that's how it felt like. She was rushing, keeping an eye on the time displayed on her phone, her breaths getting heavy. 

Crap.

It's was 11:28, almost midnight and with that in mind she just moved her body faster in the silent, dimly lit streets. 

She just finished her work in a flower arrangement meeting she had with her father, and she was stressed out of her mind the whole while, itching to leave as soon as possible. She was praying that it would end early. 

But life wasn't that nice. 

The clouds were getting grey, the weather getting slightly humid. It took her a while but there she was panting in front of a familiar house, trying to catch her breath.

She made it? 

"Ran?" 

She flinched, looking up to see a brunette leaving said house, a sad smile on her face. She didn't like the look of that. Lisa shook her head.  
Ran took out her phone again and opened it, her heart filled with guilt and dread. 

11:50

She was late.  
The party was over.

She heaved an exhausted sigh and that's when she found out she had forgotten the present she wanted to bring with her at home. She just face palmed herself, and let out a small groan. 

That's right. It was a certain someone's birthday and it took her forever to make a present for her and she had to forget it at her own residence. 

Ran put her hands in her pocket, looking down at the floor and turned around. She wanted to leave, she didn't want to face her senior like this. 

Minato yukina.

She was secretly in a relationship with her for a little bit over two weeks. Though they've never been on dates, held hands, or even kissed, she loved her. 

And for the girl's sake, she didn't want to look at her now, especially not empty handed. 

Lisa has tried to stop her from leaving but she wouldn't listen, not until she heard a voice that was music to her ears. 

"Mitake san?"

Ran swallowed, hesitantly looking back to where the sound came from and bit her lips. It was her. Well, she shouldn't be surprised..it was her home after all. 

She couldn't form words, she couldn't speak and just slowly turned around, looking down at the ground with a frown on her face. 

Lisa smiled, excusing herself literally next door and left the two alone. Ran's anxiety meter broke from how high it was, her eyes trying their best to keep the tears where they were. She wasn't crying, not now. 

She huffed, giving her a small bow in respect , not wanting to look at her at all. 

"You came. Thank you." 

Ran's heart churned at those words, swallowing a huge lump that formed in her throat and just shook her head, going back a little bit.  
How could she thank her ? The day has almost ended and she couldn't even mutter the words "happy birthday" to her, how sickening. 

Yukina didn't like seeing Ran act like that and just grabbed her wrist, much to Ran's surprise and gave her a welcoming smile that makes Ran's cheek flush easily.

"You came all the way this late, come in." 

"Eh? Uh..no. I.." 

She finally spoke up, but all that came out of her mouth were endless stutters and stammers and she was rejecting that. She didn't want to go in now, she just felt bad. 

Yukina didn't really listen to Ran's protest and pulled her in to her house anyway and closed the door behind them. 

Ran froze, a nervous smile formed on her slightly pinkish face. Yukina took out a pair of slippers from the cupboard and gave it to the other. 

The girl shyly took her shoes off at the entrance and put on the slippers after denying it many times. Ran simply lost to her. 

"M-Minato san. I'm sorry. I-"  
"It's fine. I knew you were busy." 

Yukina smiled at her just a small bit. Why was she smiling a lot ? It didn't fit her stoic and normally harsh nature, but it's not like she hated it either. 

She wanted to hug her, hold her close and just simply tell her words in celebration to the day she came to this world. It was such an important day, yet... it felt worthless. 

She was late and on top of that she forgot the present she wanted to give her back at home. 

That just made her frown even more. 

"Come on, don't get all sad now. I'm really happy you decided to come at this hour." 

Despite those words, ran couldn't help but blame herself. 

"I forgot it. Your present." 

Yukina blinked several times at Ran's words but she honestly hated how Ran just kept downing herself like that and she only let out a huff. 

"Mitake san, really, it's okay. Having you here with me is more than enough." 

Ran pouted, puffing her cheeks while looking away with a blush. She was unfair, saying that to her, but she didn't retort. 

She stayed quiet, and just fiddled with her skirt. She was nervous, she felt hot, she felt....

Unworthy. 

She should've rebelled against her father and snuck out of her house when she had the chance to see the girl but she didn't. 

"But, will you hear a favor from me instead? Instead of a present?"

Ran nodded almost immediately. She'd do anything, no matter how hard or impossible it might turn out to be... if it were to satisfy Yukina. 

Yukina came closer to her and held both of her hands, looking at her endearingly. 

Ran could feel her heart melt. 

What was she going to say? 

"Stay." 

"Huh?"

Ran didn't understand or rather was just completely dumbfounded at such a word and could only tilt her head in confusion and bewilderedness. 

"Stay the night. Here, with me. Okay?" 

Ran didn't know how to react to that, her face growing red by the second. She didn't really mind but she wanted to reject and decline ...though if that's really what she wants, then she didn't mind. 

She nodded slowly. 

"Good."

"Oh-"

Ran lets out, remembering something important. She looked down at her feet, putting one over the other, moving to a fro slightly. Yukina found those actions quite cute 

"What's wrong?"  
"I don't have a change of clothes." 

That's right. Since all of this was just way too sudden, ran didn't really bring anything for a sleepover, if that's what this was called. 

Yukina just came close and pulled her up to her room, not letting go of Ran's hand. 

Yukina's hand felt warm and soft, a small giddy smile plastered on Ran's face. 

She was a bit disappointed when she had to let go of her, but she didn't exactly mention that. 

Yukina dug her hands in her drawer, taking out a nightshirt for Ran. It was short sleeved and black, a white silhouette of a cat right in the middle. 

She loved this one the most, but she honestly would want to see her partner in it instead. 

"Here, change into this. No problem there, right?"

Ran nodded slightly, sheepishly taking the fabric from yukina's hands and excused herself to the bathroom and changed. 

Yukina changed into a shirt, just that. She was at home after all and she'd find it most comfortable wearing this kind of attire. It was short and her undergarment showed slightly, but she honestly didn't mind. 

Ran got out of the bathroom after folding her own clothes, only to take a huge gulp when she saw yukina's figure. She showed way too much exposure and that only resulted in her face turning beetroot red. She couldn't help but stare, looking at her in awe. Fair, white skin. Smooth, silky, lavender hair; she was mesmerized. 

Yukina smiled at that expression but chose to hold off the teasing for now. But then again, it would be fun to see her reaction to it. She smirked. 

"What are you staring at?" 

Ran shivered and snapped out of it, her eyes quickly looked to the side and down to the floor, shaking her head leisurely.  
She was extremely nervous now, her heart probably beating out of her chest. 

Yukina closed the lights, with her junior flinching in surprise, as she pulled Ran into the sheets with her.

They were under the covers, facing each other, both have a blush on their cheeks, but Ran was worse. 

Ran's heartbeat won't shut up. 

Too close. 

Too close. 

Too close. 

They weren't exactly touching, but she could feel the girl's breaths, and that was enough to make her go crazy. 

Her golden, seductive orbs were staring into her own, it just lead to her breaths getting louder and heavier, clutching onto the night shirt yukina gave her. 

Wait. 

This could be a chance to give her an unforgettable present. To finally tell her what she wanted to the whole day. 

She looked to the side eyeing yukina's digital clock that was on the bedside table. She swallowed; it read 11:58, in bright red color. 

Yukina could only look at the latter, quite confused as why she was moving around and fidgeting so much. 

2 minutes. 

Ran took a deep breath, coming closer which resulted in both of them turning redder. 

It was now or never. Ran bit her lips nervously, pulling the other into an embrace. 

"Eh?" 

Yukina's eyes widened and her cheeks dusted red, her shoulders stiffening. It was way too sudden, this warmth and comfort but she didn't particularly hate it. It was quite the opposite, she loved it. 

Her hands hesitantly reached out , wanting to hug her back, to show her she was comfortable. However, ran pulled away, her hands swiftly getting a hold of her senior's flushed face. 

Yukina's heart skipped a beat. Her mind was blank, completely in a trance and she focused on the girl in front of her.

"Minato san," 

Ran's sweet voice along with her gentle touch made her shiver ever so slightly. 

It was when Ran started inching closer and closer, that yukina's face flared crimson, and her head was filled with all sorts of thoughts.

The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart, beating faster and faster.

"I'm ... only going to say this once, so..."

Yukina's arms wrapped loosely around Ran's waist, her eyes locked with her ruby gem like ones.

She couldn't look away.. 

She didn't want to look away...

It was then when yukina felt something soft touching her lips. 

Her ears were heating up,  
Her eyes shut tight. 

She melted into the kiss, tugging her and invited her closer. Ran's kiss went deeper and deeper, hearing yukina's throaty squeaks. 

11:59

Ran parted away, only to go in again, slipping her tongue in this time which resulted in yukina gasping into it, letting out small moans of pleasure as the affection continued . 

Was this what a kiss is?

Was this how it felt like?

She didn't want to let go. 

But sadly, Ran had to let go eventually, with yukina looking to the side, puffing her cheeks in disappointment. That was short. Way too short. 

Ran held her waist, giving her a small peck on the cheek, trailing kisses down her neck, yukina shivering at that. Her squeaks got more prominent and softer. 

'How cute' 

Ran smiled and took a deep breath, resting her head on the other's, a smile forming on her face. 

"Happy birthday, Minato San . I love you." 

It was the best birthday ever.


End file.
